


【名夏】一半清醒

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [9]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 2





	【名夏】一半清醒

《一半清醒》

\----  
  
“喂，请问是名取先生吗？”  
  
熟悉的电话号码，但不是熟悉的声音——接到电话的名取就立刻驾车前去电话里所说的地点了。没记错的话，夏目今天应该是和很久没见的高中同学在一起。本该是和西村北本正常的三人相聚来着。  
  
半小时前，为了庆祝在东京短暂的相聚，三人在居酒屋点了清酒，不过成年没多久的夏目大概是错误估计了酒量，加上对清酒后劲的不了解，没几杯下肚竟然就睡着了。  
  
“喂喂，夏目！你这家伙，说起来以前上课就经常睡觉来着……”西村拍了拍他的后背想叫醒，然而尝试无果。  
  
“哈哈，没想到夏目酒量这么差啊。”  
  
结果半小时后夏目仍然没有醒，虽然两人把他搬回到酒店里也不是不行，但考虑到他们明天一大早就要回去了，这家伙一个人真的没问题吗？说起来，在来东京之前，两人本来开玩笑想去夏目家里凑合一晚的，结果没想到被夏目坚决拒绝了。熟悉夏目的性格，他们觉得很是奇怪，西村第一反应是以为夏目有了同居女友，立刻就八卦了起来。不过夏目否认了，说只是有合租的室友不太方便。  
  
那么，既然是朝夕相处的室友，应该能从通讯记录里找到的吧。  
  
西村用夏目的指纹解锁了手机，一边对着熟睡中的夏目说，“抱歉啦夏目，我不会看别的东西的。”  
  
结果在通讯记录里没费什么劲就找到了最常出现的一个号码，通讯录里的备注名字是「名取先生」，不过鉴于名取这个姓氏也不算少见，此时两人并没有往那个方向想，犹豫了一下拨通了这个号码，于是名取才知道了现在的情况。  
  
“啊，他说过来接夏目，让我们在这里等一下就好。”西村挂掉电话对北本说，此时他还并没有觉得有什么异样，“不过，总感觉这个声音有点耳熟啊？”  
  
“错觉吧？我看你也喝多了。”北本笑着打趣他。  
  
当戴着口罩和帽子的名取出现在他们的座位旁时，夏目大约稍微缓过来一些了，不过还是半睡着的状态，名取无奈对两人说，“那，麻烦你们帮我把他一起抬到车上吧？”  
  
“没问题！”毕竟这种事情，高中时代的他们不知重复过多少次了。  
  
把夏目安顿在后座，名取坐在前座摇下车窗对西村北本说，“需要送你们吗？”  
  
“啊啊不用，我们就住在旁边的酒店。”  
  
“好的，那再见了。”名取笑了笑，对二人挥了挥手，然后踩下油门离开了。  
  
“我说……北本，你觉不觉得刚刚那个人有点眼熟。”半晌后，西村用怀疑的语气对北本说道，“而且，夏目给他的备注是「名取先生」吧？”  
  
北本则是笑了笑，“啊，是哦，那也难怪夏目不想让我们去到家里了。”  
  
“不过夏目这家伙还真是神秘诶！这么守口如瓶啊！！”西村对于刚刚没能顺便要个签名很是后悔。  
  
猫咪老师对着后座的夏目敲打了一番后他终于清醒了过来，然后立刻就被猫咪老师用足足五分钟嘲笑了他的酒量。  
  
“夏目，没事吧？”名取透过后视镜看了看后座的夏目，担忧地问道。  
  
“啊，我没事的……谢谢名取先生，都这么晚了还把我送回来。”夏目坐直了身体，对猫咪老师施以拳头终于让它安静了下来。  
  
“没关系没关系，你回去好好休息，不然明天会头痛的。”  
  
酒精的催化让他感觉还是有点晕乎乎的，虽然没有到特别严重的程度，但还是反应比往常慢了很多，比如刚刚西村北本是怎么找到名取的，这个问题他并没有多深入思考下去，眼下只想回去赶快洗个澡而已，身上似乎混杂了寿喜锅和清酒的味道不是很好闻。  
  
“没用的小鬼！”虽然被夏目锤了一拳，猫咪老师仍然坚持不懈地嘲笑他。  
  
回到家里，懒得回应猫咪老师的嘲讽，夏目先用冷水洗了把脸让自己再清醒一些。成年的第一次喝酒以这种方式收场，看来以后要调整下量了。不过话说回来，明明喝的时候并没有觉得有什么异样的，清酒的后劲还真是可怕啊。夏目想去往浴缸里放洗澡水结果被名取阻止了，让他过会儿再来，理由是刚喝过酒泡热水澡对身体有害。猫咪老师则表示看不下去这么废柴的学生，自己先去睡觉了。  
  
名取最近在剧组总是工作到晚上，今天觉得也有些累了，结果甚至没开灯没换睡衣就直接躺倒在床上睡着了。  
  
“名取先生，喂！这样床单会脏的！”虽然意识不算太清醒，但对干净程度敏感的夏目还是立即尝试叫醒他，不过好像也没什么效果。  
  
“那种事情随便啦……我要先睡一会儿再说。”  
  
结果名取被另一种方式叫醒了——  
  
“喂喂，夏目，你知道你在干什么吗……”  
  
名取震惊地看着面前的恋人，虽然把他叫醒了，但眼前的场景让他怀疑自己的眼睛。夏目正以一个不太妙的姿势坐在自己身上，手掌撑在他的枕头两侧，琥珀色的眼睛盯着他的脸和往常的眼神并无两样。  
  
夏目没答话，名取抓着他的胳膊从自己枕头旁移开，摸了摸他的额头，体温没什么异常。  
  
“快去休息吧，夏目？”  
  
看他没什么反应，名取把手覆在他腰间想要扶他起来，然而即便不是太清醒，少年的力气也很大，有意地往下沉所以并未能让他挪动分毫。  
  
“……夏目？”  
  
少年的瞳孔在黑暗里显得格外清亮，看起来不像是无意识的状态，名取打开床头的灯，才发觉他脸颊依然红红的。虽然很想让他去休息，但还是忍不住用手摩挲着他的脸，然后在比平时更红了一点的唇上印下一个吻。  
  
今天大约是酒精的驱使吧，在交往的这段时间里他还从未遇到过这种情况，一向青涩的恋人当然总是处于被动的迎合中，不过连这份笨拙他也一同很喜欢。他在让夏目赶快去休息和将计就计中反复纠结着，结果还没等他考虑好，对方已经替他做出了选择。  
  
少年冰凉的手指抚过他的颈部，名取衬衫的领口被缓慢解开来。啊啊，这样怎么可能睡得着嘛……  
  
>>隐藏分割线<<

衬衫半敞开来，名取按住他的手表示剩下的自己来就可以了，结果看名取脱下了衬衫，少年闷不做声直接移步到了下面，没费什么力气就强硬地解开了他的腰带。手指稍微滑了一圈后成功找到关键位置，成功被撩拨到的名取忍不住闷哼一声抓紧了床单，然后由着对方在敏感地带拨弄着。  
  
说起来，上次是什么时候的事来着？冬假结束从八原回来后没多久，夏目就生病了，本着体贴病号的原则一直让对方静养。这么算，大约是有半个月了，现在看样子是他比自己先忍不住了啊。名取这么想着，揽过身前之人的脑袋贴上了唇。不同于刚刚的浅尝辄止，这一次攻势更加猛烈一些，舌头略过口腔每一寸贪婪索取更多，换来对方微微的喘息声。不过少年手上的动作并未停止，在结束这个深吻之后直接连手带嘴一起给予抚慰。  
  
“呃……”名取感觉不太妙，忍不住用手按着身前之人的头，唇尖从下至上滑过之后停留在头部一小块，被温润的口腔包裹着吮吸，没一会儿下面早已精神百倍。  
  
这么持续了一会儿，察觉到如果继续下去自己可能就要缴枪投降，名取揉了揉少年的脑袋，轻声说着，“可以了。”  
  
停下了口部和手部的动作，少年抬起了头看向他，发觉唇部粘连着一根银线牵出了口中之物分泌的液体后，脸颊又染上一层绯红。名取轻松解开了他睡袍的带子，将整个人揽到自己胸口，肌肤相贴的热度让身体的敏感度又加深了几分。一面继续着刚才的深吻，另一面一只手则探入对方后穴。带有凉意用来润滑的液体让少年稍微颤了一下，但片刻后就放松了下来任由对方扩张。  
  
从这个角度看过去，对方的整个身体都一览无余。啊啊，这下是真的完全不困了，名取一边亲吻着面前之人的脖颈一边想着，然后尝试探入更多手指，没费什么功夫已经到了足够继续下一步动作的大小。结果还没等他做什么，眼前的少年就自己抓住他的手挪开了，然后整个人往前一点坐了上来。  
  
“哈……夏目你……”被对方这么出其不意来了一下，名取忍不住闷哼一声，呼吸也更急促了一些。  
  
少年的腰间被对方的双手覆盖上来，手的温度让那里仿佛要燃烧起来一般，为了继续下去夏目努力寻找一个支撑点，但坏心眼的恋人似乎没给他这个机会，手掌从腰间滑到背部。本就敏感的背部被对方这么触碰着忍不住颤抖了一下，让滑入股间的硬物又侵入更多了一些。  
  
“哈啊、名取先生……”  
  
之前没有尝试过上位式的少年这才感到不知所措，少年用求助的眼神看着他，琥珀色的瞳仁染上一层朦胧，让他忍不住又往上一顶，扩张足够的甬道没费什么力气就又撑开了一点。喘息声更加粗重了一些，少年死死抓着面前之人的肩膀，甚至留下了一道红红的印记。观赏了一会儿这样的景象，大概是于心不忍了，名取将手扶在对方腰间，支撑着他上下律动。  
  
汗水混合着粘液自交合处流了下来沾湿了床单——反正默认待会儿也要洗了，并没有人在意床单脏了这种事情。经过一段时间的引导，名取重新将手放在后背上，稍微坐起来一点将两人的身体拉得更近。  
  
看他已经熟悉了这种节奏，名取在他耳旁低声说，“可以了，夏目。”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
看夏目没有明白他的意思，于是名取强硬地让他停下来动作，双手覆在少年腰间将他抬起来一些，在两人的身体间留出空当，然后自己腰间直直往前一顶。没反应过来的夏目显然没料到会来这一出，只觉得身下一阵酥麻，下本身整个被对方顶了起来。抓着名取肩膀的双手忍不住更加用力，发觉那里作为支撑点可能并不太够，结果下一秒手被牵了起来十指相扣，手指微微使力，让他得以用双手支撑住身体的力道。  
  
来自身下一波接一波的攻势让少年感觉意识越来越涣散，下半身的快感逐渐蚕食了残留的清醒，只剩和对方一起缠绵享受这一刻快感的想法。为了给予回应，配合着对方的节奏，结果只感觉身下被顶得越来越深，同时将手指扣得更紧，在一半清醒一半错乱间吐字不清地叫着对方的名字，结果对方的攻势并未放缓反而加快。甬道忍不住一阵激烈的收缩，终于忍不住叫出声来然后射在了对方的小腹上。  
  
到达顶点后的少年松弛了下来，整个人贴在名取的胸口上微微喘息，然而身下的动作依然没有放缓反而更加激烈，他只好将双手环在对方背后紧紧抓着，来缓解过于猛烈的冲击。贴合的姿势让交合更加深入，在他感觉自己的身体快要撑不住的时候，身下含着的硬物又灼热了几分，在对方询问可以吗的时候他早就觉得意识涣散到说不出话只能点了点头，然后一股热流直直冲击在体内又淌了出来。  
  
一切结束后，反应比往常慢了半拍的夏目看着床上的一片狼藉这才终于感觉到不好意思，然后把整个人埋入被子里，名取则笑着亲吻了一下他的额头然后去放好了洗澡水。  
  
“夏目，水热好了哦？”那边浴室里传来了名取的声音，  
  
夏目下床站了起来，这才意识到经过了这么一番折腾脑袋更加昏昏沉沉了，站都有些站不稳。名取看他的样子似乎早就意识到了会这样，干脆一个拦腰横抱起来把他带进了浴室。  
  
“放我下来啦！”  
  
夏目只觉得过于羞耻，结果对方不顾他的反对直接把他放进了浴缸里，并且表示「酒后洗澡还是太危险需要有人看着」自顾自留在浴室里冲澡，还时不时往浴缸这边看看。夏目开始反思今天是不是过于主动，怎么感觉他越发得寸进尺了。  
  
第二天早上——  
  
夏目醒来的第一件事是先拿起手机给西村打了个电话，为昨天帮他的事道谢，得知两人已经启程离开东京了很是遗憾。  
  
“那下次有空再见吧，下次我来请客。”夏目这么说着。  
  
“哈哈哈，夏目真看不出来你这么能守口如瓶，请客就不必了，不如帮我要几份名取周一的签名好了！”  
  
“可以是可以啦……”夏目看了看旁边还在熟睡的名取，“不过这件事还请帮我保密，我还想多过几天安静的生活。”  
  
“没问题没问题！”得到了想要的贿赂，西村当然是满口答应了下来。  
  
挂断了电话，夏目叹了口气，室友的事情终究还是藏不住了，不过姑且还是信任着高中伙伴，签名什么的反正他想要多少有多少。他没有叫醒名取就想先去准备早饭，结果才刚起身就被一只手拉了回来，然后以和昨天一模一样的姿势倒在假装睡着的名取身上。  
  
“再来一次？”名取揉了揉身前的脑袋，笑容满面看着他。  
  
“才不要！！”  
  
想起昨天的种种夏目立刻感觉到强烈的羞耻感，赶忙溜了下去跑去了厨房，这才感觉到身上从头到脚哪哪都痛。  
  
下次真的要远离酒精，一半清醒的状态太可怕了，夏目这么想着。与此同时，名取则是想着，下次一定要再骗他稍微喝点酒，反正适量就好。  
  
  
END  



End file.
